ff yunjae - it's him, not you!
by fujoshistan
Summary: "it's him! that's not you!" - "what are you talking about? i'm your partner!" - "i know, but just on this show!"


-YUNJAE-

Tittle : It's him, not you!

pairing: Yunjae

Cast : jung yunho, kim jaejoong, park yoochun, kim junsu, jung (shim) changmin, go ahra, etc.

Genre : romance, friendship

Rating : T

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

summary:

"it's him! that's not you!" - "what are you talking about? i'm your partner!" - "i know, but just on this show!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-It's him, not you!-

siapa yang tak kenal istilah k-pop? dunia yang dipenuhi dengan wanita cantik dan pria tampan serta berbakat asal korea selatan itu kian bersinar sekarang. bayangkan saja, dari benua asia, eropa, australia hingga amerika pasti pernah di singgahi para artis k-pop untuk melakukan konser ataupun fanmeeting mereka. Banyak orang yang menyukai, mencintai bahkan tergila-gila dengan k-pop. Bahkan tak jarang, mereka para kpopers, sebutan untuk para fans k-pop idol, yang bukan berasal dari korea selatan sendiri rela menghabiskan banyak nominal untuk datang dan menyaksikan penampilan idolanya secara langsung di negeri gingseng tersebut. Selain itu, Para entertaiment, media dan acara-acara tv di korea selatan juga turut meramaikan dunia k-pop dengan membuat ataupun menampilkan acara-acara yang menarik seperti drama, film, drama musikal, talk show, acara musik dan masih banyak lagi. K-pop memang menarik perhatian dunia. Salah satu hal yang menarik dari k-pop, khususnya bagi para fangirls adalah istilah 'YAOI', 'boyxboy', 'bromance', 'malexmale' dan semacamnya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya beberapa sebutan atau istilah lain dari kata 'gay'. pria penyuka sesama jenis.

memang di abad 21 ini, hal seperti itu di anggap lazim. tapi jika di lihat dari segi agama, hal itu tetap saja salah bukan?

para fangirls beranggapan bahwa para k-idol pria yang dekat, bahkan sangat dekat dan besikap tak wajar dengan seorang pria lain, berarti mereka mencintai pria tersebut. memang, banyak orang yang mengatakan 'cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya'. Dan ku rasa jika anggapan para fangirls itu benar-benar terjadi, istilah itu benar. Cinta bisa mengubah seksualitas seseorang. memenjadi gay misalnya?

asal mula fenomena ini sebenarnya sangat simple. banyak fangirls yang merasa cemburu jika melihat idola mereka, khususnya pria berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Jadi, mereka memasangkan idola mereka dengan sesama pria untuk menghindari perasaan tersebut. Berawal dari beberapa fangirl, akhirnya kini semua fangirl k-pop yang mengidolakan seorang atau sekelompok pria setuju dengan istilah 'YAOI' tersebut. dengan kata lain mereka ingin idola mereka menjadi seperti yang mereka harapkan. menjadi seorang gay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

seorang pria berambut hitam gelap itu bersandar pada sebatang pohon cherry blosom. Beberapa bunga cherry blosom di akhir musim semi itu berjatuhan mengenai rambutnya. Ia menatap seseorang di depannya teduh.

"ku mohon jangan seperi ini heera-ah! kau tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" ujarnya lirih.

seorang wanita di hadapannya yang ia panggil heera itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. tangan kanannya yang bergetar berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"mianhae oppa~ aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini! kau pasti tahu alasanku melakukan ini! mianhae~" mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca sekarang. gadis berambut cokelat terang sebahu itu siap menjatuhkan air matanya kapan saja.

"kau ingin mengejar mimpimu di paris! melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana, menjadi seorang designer terkenal dan membanggakan orang tuamu! aku tahu itu! lalu apa masalahnya dengan hubungan ini?! aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau kembali!" pria itu mulai kesal sekarang.

"yunho oppa~ ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan! kumohon mengertilah~"

"aku sudah berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu selama ini! tapi apa yang ku dapat? kau yang tidak pernah mengerti diriku! kau tidak pernah memahami ku heraa-ah!"

gadis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam. ia tahu akan sulit untuk memutuskan hubungan yang telah ia bangun 2 tahun lalu bersama jang yunho, pria di hadapannya itu.

"aku mencintaimu oppa~ kumohon jangan menungguku kembali! berbahagialah dengan hidupmu!"

Heera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna ungu muda meninggalkan yunho. berat rasanya meninggalkan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau yunho tersiksa jika mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan ini. ia tahu yunho sudah cukup terluka dengan dirinya yang selalu mementingkan karirnya selama ini. Ia mencintai yunho. ia tidak ingin yunho terluka lagi.

"kim heera, beginikah keputusanmu terhadap orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu?! kau ingin pergi begitu saja huh?!"

"..."

heera tak menjawab. ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi salah satu taman di kota seoul itu. menghiraukan ucapan namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kim heera jawab aku!" yunho mulai berteriak saat heera tak merespon ucapannya.

Gadis itu berhenti di tepi taman dan menatap jalan raya di hadapannya. tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan sambil melambai. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Sebuah teriakan mengganggu pendengarannya lagi saat ia mulai memasukan tas ungu mudanya ke dalam taksi dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Kim heera! Berhenti disana!"

Heera menghela napasnya dan menutup pintu taksi itu. pandangannya lurus menatap jalan di depannya.

"tolong antarkan aku ke bandara incheon"

"ne"

Tak lama, taksi itu bergerak pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Menghiraukan seorang namja yang berlari mengejarnya. Meneriaki seseorang didalamnya.

Heera memasang headset pada kedua telinganya, mencoba mengalihkan pendengarannya dari suara-suara yang terus memanggil namanya.

'jang yunho.. maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu'

"Kim heera kembali!"

"Heera-ah!"

"Kim heera! ku mohon berhenti!"

"hosh..hoshh.." jang yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

Percuma mengejar taksi itu. Yeoja yang ia sebut sebagai belahan jiwanya itu tak 'kan kembali padanya. Kim heera telah meninggalkannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah berlari tadi. Pria itu menatap taksi yang di jatuhi beberapa bunga cherry blosom di atapnya itu berlalu membawa heera.

'Kim heera.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu' lirihnya dalam hati.

"CUT!"

Yunho menghentikan aktingnya. Ia tersenyum menatap beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"kamsahamnida~ kamsahamnida~" Yunho menundukan tubunya beberapa kali. memberi hormat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang-orang yang telah mendukung bahkan terlibat dalam pembuatan drama barunya 'sad love' itu.

"Wah aktingmu memang sangat bagus yunho-ssi!"

"Peran ini sangat cocok dengan karaktermu! aku yakin drama ini akan terkenal!"

"ah~ akting yang memuaskan! selamat yunho-ssi!"

"aishh aku bangga sekali denganmu yunho-ssi!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengangguk mendengar beberapa pujian yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa kru pembuatan drama barunya itu.

"ah ne, kamsahamnida~ mungkin tanpa bantuan dan dukungan kalian aku tidak akan menyelesaikan drama ini dengan baik!" ujarnya semangat.

"ah~ kau memang sangat berbakat!"

Tak berapa lama, Yunho mulai hanyut dalam perbincangan antara dirinya dan beberapa kru yang membicarakan drama barunya itu disana. Drama romance dengan 18 episode itu memang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang, khususnya para penggemar yunho dan beberapa aktor dan aktris terkenal yang juga bermain dalam drama 'sad love' tersebut.

3 bulan lalu, yunho di tawari oleh salah satu sutradara terkenal di korea selatan untuk bermain dalam drama baru mereka 'sad love'. Dalam drama itu, ia berperan sebagai jang yunho. seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang jatuh cinta dengan kim heera, yeoja cantik yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang designer terkenal seperti ibunya. Drama bertema romance angst dan sad ending itu akan di siarkan di salah satu stasiun tv korea selatan beberapa minggu lagi.

Popilaritas yunho sebagai seorang penyanyi sekaligus dancer berbakat yang makin bersinar membuatnya bisa bermain dalam beberapa drama korea beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Bahkan ia juga ikut terjun ke dunia permodelan dengan menjadi model beberapa merk pakaian, sepatu bahkan tas terkenal. Ia memang sedang naik daun.

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum begitu mengetahui seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi berjalan kearahnya.

"Yo! yoochun-ah!"

Tangan kanan yunho terjulut ke atas, di sambut oleh tangan kiri yoochun sehingga menimbulkan bunyi tepukan. mereka ber-highfive.

"kau menyelesaikan dramamu dengan sangat baik eoh?!" ujar yoochun sambil sedikit menyenggol bahu yunho.

"itu semua juga karena bantuanmu kan'?" yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Yah! aku ini adalah manager terbaik yunho ah! jangan meremehkan kemampuanku!"

"arraso~ arraso~"

"keunde, kita harus segera kembali ke SMent, sajangnim sudah menyiapkan jadwalmu selanjutnya!"

"Ne. Kau duluan saja, aku akan berpamitan dengan para kru dan pemain disini!"

"arra!"

Yunho kembali ke tempat syuting, berpamitan dengan para kru, sutradara, bahkan pemain drama barunya ini. Orang-orang yang selama 3 bulan terakhir ini berbagi waktu dengannya.

"jika kau ada waktu, berkumpulah bersama kami yunho-ah!"

"Ne, pasti seunghun hyung!" ujar yunho pada salah satu senior sekaligus lawan mainnya di drama barunya itu.

"kapan-kapan, aku akan menelpon mu! kita habiskan waktu bersama!"

"arraso hyung!" bibir hati yunho melengkungkan senyum.

Berada di antara orang-orang drama barunya memang membuat yunho merasa nyaman. Yunho merasa seperti sedang bersama keluarga sendiri saat bersama mereka. Bersahabat, ramah, peduli, baik dan sejuta sikap baik lainnya bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mereka. Semua orang, antara pemain dan kru, kru dan sutradara, sutradara dan pemain, semuanya sangat dekat. meskipun imbuhan '-ssi' di akhir nama masih sering di gunakan satu sama lain, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan aktor dan aktris terkenal yang juga bermain dalam drama itu, seperti song seunghun, ha jiwon, rain, dan beberapa anggota boyband dan girlband terkenal itu juga ikut berbaur bersama. Rasa tak rela ketika harus berpisah saat drama telah berakhir memenuhi perasaan semua orang yang terlibat disana. termasuk yunho.

"aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti!" ujar yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, jika ada waktu luang, ayo kita berkumpul bersama lagi!" seru salah seorang kru.

"pasti!" balas yunho sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Yunho melangkah menuju mobil managernya yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi syuting. Ia menghampiri managernya yang sedang membeli sebotol minuman dingin dari seorang pedagang kali lima itu.

"ohh, yunho-ah, kau mau satu?" tanya yoochun saat melihat yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

"aniya~ aku tidak haus!"

"arraso~"

Yoochun membayar minuman yang ia beli lalu berjalan memasuki mobil hitamnya yang di ikuti oleh yunho. ia memasukkan kunci mobil lalu mulai menghidupkan mesinnya.

"kau hanya punya waktu 1 hari untuk beristirahat yunho-ah, setelah itu kau harus melakukan jadwal selanjutnya" ujar yoochun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"mwo? hanya 1 hari? aishh apa mereka tidak kasihan padaku! apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku juga manusia?!" kesal yunho.

yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan. "hey, seperti kau tidak tahu entertaimentmu saja! artis yang sedang bersinar seperti mu mana boleh di beri waktu istirahat lama!"

"aku tahu! tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberikan waktu luang untukku lebih banyak lagi?! hahh aku bukan robot!"

"sudahlah, jangan mengeluh seperti itu terus! jalani saja, ini kan keputusan mu untuk menjadi artis di SMent. kau bahkan sudah memutuskannya saat kau masih berada di senior high school kan?"

"..."

yunho tak menanggapi pertanyaan yoochun yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jawaban itu. keduanya terjebak dalam kesunyian. Ia tahu, yoochun sendiri juga sudah tahu semua perjalanan yunho hingga sekarang. yoochun yang dulu mendengar semua kata-kata yunho saat namja itu menyatakan ingin menjadi artis di SMent. Bahkan yoochun juga yang dulu menemani yunho sewaktu mengikuti audisi SMent dulu. yoochun dan yunho sudah saling mengenal bahkan sejak keduanya masih berada di junior high school. jadi tak heran jika keduanya sudah mengetahui sifat dan pikiran masing-masing.

"memangnya, apa jadwalku selanjutnya, yoochun-ah?" tanya yunho memecah kesunyian.

"molla~ sajangnim belum memberitahuku nama acaranya. tapi dia bilang, jadwalmu selanjutnya tidak akan menggunakan fisik. mungkin acara talkshow?"

"Ya, apapun itu kuharap tidak menguras banyak tenagaku. aku sudah cukup lelah belakangan ini"

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, aku tidak akan mengganggumu besok! ku sarankan juga jangan keluar dari dormmu! yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhmu itu! aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit yunho ah!" nasihat yoochun panjang.

"arrasso~ gomawo yoochun ah!" yunho tersenyum tulus sambil menatap sahabat baiknya itu.

yoochun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata yunho. "Yah! jangan terlalu serius seperti itu!" kekeh yoochun. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"ah, kau tahu im yoona?" yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"maksudmu hoobae ku dari girlband girls generation itu?"

"Ne! apa kau mengenalnya? maksudku, apa kau kenal dekat dengannya? kalian berada di entertaiment yang sama"

"Ya, aku hanya mengenal nama dan wajahnya saja. selebihnya aku tidak tahu. wae?"

"Aniya~ kudengar, di salah satu acara show, ia menyebutmu sebagai kekasih impiannya!"

"maksudmu?"

"saat di tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia bisa mengatur takdirnya, ia menjawab, ia akan menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan hidupnya!"

"mwo? mengapa harus aku?"

"karena kau adalah kekasih impiannya! itu yang dikatakan yeoja itu setelahnya! Ahh kau sangat hebat yunho ah!"

"ck, ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang yeoja menyebutku sebagai kekasih impiannya bukan? sudah banyak yeoja di luar sana yang seperti itu yoochun ah!"

"aishh bocah ini! aku memujimu tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu! ahh, aku menyesal telah memujimu!" kesal yoochun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! berhenti bersikap seperti itu! kau membuatku geli park! jangan bersikap sok' imut begitu!"

"Aishh jangan menghinaku jung yunho!"

"Aku hanya berbicara berdasarkan fakta!"

Dan acara adu mulut dalam pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua selanjutnya itu menemani suasana perjalanan mereka menuju gedung SMent. mereka memang sering seperti ini, bertengkar mengenai ketampanan, kharisma dan keunggulan yang mereka miliki. antara namja cassanova dengan segudang kharisma bernama park yoochun dan namja sexy dengan sejuta pesona bernama jung yunho. topik pembicaraan ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk dua namja yang sebenarnya sama-sama berwajah tampan itu. Sebenarnya kedua namja yang menjadi idola dikalangan para yeoja dan uke sewaktu masih sekolah dulu itu hampir mirip. tidak secara fisik tentunya. Maksudku, mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah tampan, berkharisma, berbakat, otak yang cukup bagus, tubuh atletis dan sama-sama berstatus masih sendiri. istilahnya, single. Bedanya, yunho lebih tertutup pada yeoja maupun orang yang belum kenal dekat dengannya sedangkan yoochun tidak. Sesuai julukannya yaitu cassanova, yoochun memang sering pergi dengan yeoja ataupun uke lain. Hanya sebatas berkencan, menonton film, makan siang ataupun malam bersama misalnya. Namun saat orang yang di kencaninya mulai jatuh cinta padanya, Ia meninggalkannya. Dengan kata lain, ia hanya mempermainkannya. Jahat memang. Tapi itulah namja berdahi lebar, bermarga park, dan bernama yoochun itu. Ia belum mau terikat dalam sebuah hubungan.

.

.

"kka, kita sampai!" yoochun menghentikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil itu. ia berjalan keluar mobil dan mengunci mobilnya kembali saat yunho juga sudah keluar dari mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"kita langsung ke ruangan sajangnim saja yunho-ah!" ujarnya pada yunho.

"ne~" yunho hanya menanggapinya singkat.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung entertaiment yang di sebut-sebut sebagai entertaiment tersibuk dan terkenal di korea selatan itu. melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju lantai 3, lantai teratas sekaligus lantai tempat ruangan sajangnim mereka berada. sesekali mereka menyapa ataupun memberi hormat pada beberapa pegawai, kru, ataupun artis lain yang mereka temui.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar.

'changmin is calling~'

"hahh~" ia menghela napasnya. menatap yoochun yang masih berjalan didepannya.

"yoochun ah!"

yoochun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap yunho. "wae?" tanyanya.

"kau duluan saja ke ruangan sajangnim! aku harus mengangkat telepon dari changmin sebentar!"

"arrasso~" yoochun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

sedangkan yunho berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Ia menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau pada layar ponsel touchscreen-nya itu. menjawab panggilan masuknya.

"yeobuseo?" sapanya.

"YAK! HYUNG EODISEO?!" yunho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya saat sebuah suara yang tinggi di seberang telepon itu meneriakinya.

"Yah! ada apa denganmu jung changmin?! tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! kau ingin membuat hyungmu ini tuli eoh?!" kesal yunho.

"hehe~ aku kan hanya bertanya hyung~ apa suara ku terlalu tinggi? ahh seharusnya aku menjadi penyanyi kalau begitu" ujar changmin dari seberang telepon.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "ada apa kau menelpon ku eoh? kau masih mengingatku sebagai hyungmu?!" tanya yunho dengan sedikit sindiran pada dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"aishh hyung kau jahat sekali eoh? kau pikir aku sudah melupakanmu eoh? salahkan otak jeniusku ini yang masih mengingatmu! mungkin jika otakku seperti milikmu aku sudah melupakanmu, hyung!"

"Yah! dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

"hehe~ hyung aku hanya bercanda! kau tidak marah padaku kan? hehe~" ujarnya cengengesan.

"jika aku tak ingat kau mempunyai hubungan darah denganku mungkin aku sudah menggantungmu di namsan tower sekarang!"

"haha~ hyung kau ini lucu sekali~ aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tega berbuat seperti itu pada dongsaengmu yang manis, tinggi, tampan, dan pintar ini~"

yunho mendengus sebal. "yah! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tiang listrik!"

"Aishh jangan menyebutku seperti itu hyung!"

"arra~ jadi apa maumu?" tanya yunho langsung pada intinya. Ia tahu jika changmin meneleponnya dengan sedikit basa-basi seperti tadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang dinginkannya.

"hehe~ kau tahu kan eomma dan appa masih berada di jepang untuk beberapa bulan kedepan hyung? persediaan makanan ringanku semakin menipis hyung! aku tidak sempat pergi keluar untuk membelinya, tugas kuliahku sangat banyak, jadi bisakah kau membelikannya untukku? aku tahu ada sebuah kedai yang menjual banyak makanan ringan di dekat dorm-mu hyung~"

"aishh, kau ini! apa kau tahu hyung sedang sibuk eoh?!"

"aku tahu! tapi bisakah kau memesankan makanan-makanan itu untukku? suruh saja penjual di sana disana untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah. Ia pasti mau jika yang menyuruhnya itu kau!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa jika sekarang, mungkin besok pagi aku akan ke kedai itu!"

"tak masalah hyung!"

"baiklah, berapa banyak yang kau mau?"

"hehe~aku hanya ingin kau memesan 6 jenis makanan ringan saja hyung. makanan apa saja, terserahmu! tapi aku ingin 2 kardus besar makanan tiap jenisnya~"

"mwo?! kau gila eoh?! kau mau makan makanan sebanyak itu?!"

"aishh hyung! itukan untuk persedianku!"

"aku yakin minggu depan kau akan meminta hal seperti ini lagi padaku!"

"ayolah hyung~ aku ini kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. kau tahu itu kan?"

"Yah! jung changmin, kau mau tumbuh setinggi apa lagi hah?!"

"hyung~ ayolah~ ku mohon~"

"..."

"hyungie~~ yunho hyung~~"

"..."

"yunho hyung~~ hyungku yang paling tampan~~~ ayolah~~~"

"..."

"ayolah hyung~~ belikan aku makanan itu~~"

"aisshh arraso! aku akan memesankan makan itu besok. kau puas?!"

"ahh, kau memang yang terbaik hyung!"

"pukul berapa kau ada di rumah?"

"sekitar pukul 10 pagi aku ada kelas hyung~ jadi kau harus meminta penjualnya untuk mengantarkan makan-makanan itu sebelum pukul 10!"

"arra~ apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi?"

"ne, ada satu lagi hyung!"

"katakan!"

"kapan hyung akan menikah?"

"ku tutup teleponnya!"

"Yah hyung! aku serius hyung! kap-"

tut tut tut

"hahh~"

yunho menghembuskan napasnya. selalu saja seperti ini. eomma, appa, dongsaeng, bahkan hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya selalu membahas soal pernikahan ataupun pasangan hidup dengannya. Itu adalah topik yang paling membosankan untuk yunho! Demi tuhan, umurnya 28 tahun. Ia masih ingin hidup bebas tanpa memegang tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami ataupun ayah.

"Jung yunho?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, yunho memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana lalu menoleh.

"ohh, kim junsu-ssi?" Ia tersenyum tipis.

Seseorang yang di panggil junsu itu membalas senyumnya. "Aku tak menyangka akan menyangka akan menemukanmu disini. Kupikir kau masih menyelesaikan drama barumu!" Ujarnya.

"aniya~ aku sudah menyelesaikan episode terakhirnya hari ini~" terang yunho.

"ahh, kalau begitu selamat ya~"

"Ne kamsahamnida junsu ssi!"

"ahaha jangan terlalu formal seperti itu!" namja itu terkekeh pelan. "keunde, yunho ssi aku harus kembali sekarang"

"ne, ne aku tahu sebagai seorang direktur entertaiment kau pasti sangat sibuk~ hahaha"

"ahaha kau bisa saja!" tawa khas lumba-lumbanya itu terdengar nyaring. "baiklah, annyeong yunho ssi~"

"ne, annyeong~" yunho melambaikan tangannya.

Sedikit aneh rasanya, melihat direktur muda Shinki entertaiment yang lebih muda darinya itu berada di gedung entertaimentnya. 'mungkin mereka membuat sebuah acara bersama' pikirnya.

yunho kembali melangkah menuju ruangan direktur entertaimentnya. yoochun dan sajangnimnya itu pasti sudah menunggunya cukup lama karena pembicaraannya dengan changmin di telepon tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

"ne, masuk!"

yunho membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melangkah masuk saat sajangnimnya di dalam ruangan tersebut mengijinkannya masuk.

"josonghamnida saya membuat anda menunggu sajangnim" yunho membukukan tubuhnya memberi salam.

"ah, ne gwaenchana yunho ah! ck kau ini, tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu!" namja berusia 50 tahunan yang di panggil sajangnim oleh yunho itu terkekeh pelan.

"ahh, ne park ahjussi!" yunho tersenyum tipis.

"nah, begitu lebih baik!"

"kka ahjussi, jelaskan mengenai jadwal yunho selanjutnya!" sambung yoochun sambil meminum ice coffeenya kembali.

"Yah!" park sajangnim -maksudku park ahjussi memukul dahi lebar yoochun pelan. "-kau ini seenak jidatmu saja pada ku! aku ini pamanmu park yoochun!" kesalnya.

"benarkah? tapi aku tak menganggapmu sebagai pamanku!" canda yoochun.

"Yah! aishh!" kesal park ahjussi.

"huh, arra~ jadi apa jadwalku selanjutnya ahjussi?" Merasa perdebatan antara yoochun dengan pamannya yang notabenenya adalah direktur entertaimentnya sendiri itu jika dilanjutkan tidak akan selesai, yunho memutuskan untuk memotong perdebatan konyol mereka.

Sedikit aneh memang, seorang direktur entertaiment langsung turun tangan untuk mengurus jadwal salah satu artisnya. tapi itu lah park ahjussi. Namja yang bersahabat baik dengan eomma yunho sejak lama itu dengan senang hati mengurus jadwal yunho yang lumayan padat itu. Walaupun sudah ada yoochun, anak dari hyungnya sendiri, ia tetap bersikeras untuk memperhatikan jadwal yunho. Ia sudah menganggap yunho seperti anaknya sendiri. Maklum saja, namja yang sudah cukup berumur itu tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki di keluarganya, dan saat yoochun memperkenalkan yunho padanya saat itu, ia langsung tertarik pada namja berbibir hati itu. Ia sering menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama yunho dan yoochun dulu, sebelum menjadi direktur di SM entertaiment tentunya.

"jadi yunho ah, jadwalmu selanjutnya tidak akan terlalu berat. kau hanya perlu sedikit berakting disini" jelas park ahjussi.

"akting? drama lagi?" tanya yunho penasaran.

"aniya~ kau baru saja menyelesaikan drama batumu hari ini!" Park ahjussi terkekeh kecil.

"lalu apa? talk show?"

"aniya~ dalam acara ini hanya akan ada kau dan partermu nantinya! kau belum pernah mengikuti acara ini sebelumnya yunho ah!"

"partner?"

"aishh ahjussi, jangan membuatku dan yunho penasaran!" potong yoochun tidak sabar.

"dasar anak muda, kalian ini tidak sabaran sekali! kka, semuanya ada di dalamnya!" park ahjussi menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru gelap. sepertinya hanya ada sedikit kertas di dalamnya, map itu terlihat sangat tipis.

yoochun menerima map itu dan meletakannya di meja di hadapannya, meja kerja ahjussinya. Yunho yang semula duduk di sofa di pinggir ruangan beranjak dan menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di depan meja kerja park ahjussi, di sebelah yoochun dan ikut memperhatikan map biru gelap itu. yoochun mulai membuka map itu dan membacanya teliti, begitupun yunho. kertas pertama hanya berisi daftar produk-produk yang akan menjadi sponsor acara tersebut. tidak penting. yoochun mengambil kertas itu dan mulai memperhatikan kertas kedua, sekaligus kertas terakhir karena map tersebut hanya memuat 2 lembar kertas. Yunho membaca kertas itu hati-hati sambil sesekali mengangguk memahami bacaan tersebut. matanya bergerak santai membaca setiap kata di kertas tersebut. namun sedetik kemudian, benda yang menyerupai mata musang itu membelalak.

"Mwo?! We Got Married?! Go ahra?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

annyeong~~~ author kembali dengan ff baru ff ini authir bikin khusus buat eomma dan appa author tercinta (baca: yunjae) Sekedar info, author ini adalah seorang yunjae shipper akut! istilahnya, yunjae shipper tingkat dewa (hohoho~) jadi buat anak yunjae (baca: yunjae shipper) di luar sana, SALAM YUNJAE SHIPPER!^^ well, dari chap 1 jelas dong, tante rempong, sok cantik dan alay (baca: go ahra) main. author rasa, gak seru kalo ga ada tuh tante, kurang cettarr membahana gitu._. /syahrini mode on-_-/ so, keep this ff or delete? give your comments guys~ review~ review~


End file.
